Escaping Emotions
by xoxoxMelxoxox
Summary: Ravens emotions have escaped she is still her normal self but her emotions are running about and they look just like her and revealing her inner most secrets. Hate is spreading nasty comments and Love is getting everyone confused. Bit of RaeXBB
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about grammar and punctuation in the first place because I am not too good on those factors.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans; I wish I did but o well! **

**Full Summary: Raven's emotions have escaped from her; she is still her normal self but other Ravens who look exactly the same are about and revealing her inner most secrets. Hate is spreading nasty comments and love is getting everyone confused. What can Raven do? BbXRae**

Escaping Emotions 

Raven tossed and turned as the clock struck midnight. She couldn't sleep and she felt dreadful. She sat up but was immediately knocked back down by her headache, which felt like someone had swung a bat into her head. She groaned and tried to get up again, she winced as she did so but managed to stay up. She turned around and quickly pumped up her pillows so she could lay back on them and remain sitting up. She tried to keep her mind off feeling so unwell but fear was brewing up quickly inside her as she felt her headache increase in pain. She had never felt like this before, the fear inside her seemed to bubble up so much it seemed like she would choke in its presence but then it vanished. She felt clean and fearless but she felt fear slightly. In the back of her memory just resting for awhile. And that's when she saw the shadow in the corner of the room. She immediately sent a dark force field pelting towards it and someone flew out of the corner and into the moonlight.

"Oh my god," Raven said staring at herself.

The other Raven was wearing the exact same things as she was but the other Raven was shaking un-controllable. "I'm so scared," she whispered hunching up her shoulders and looking around. Raven felt quite sick at seeing such a miserable sight.

"Pull yourself together," she said firmly. Her headache was clearing and she started to feel sleep overcoming her, "And who are you?"

"I'm fear, your fear Raven"

"Yes the is still inside you but a demon is at work, they hate you and have let all your emotions run free. They just needed one emotion to bubble up immensely and then all the others would break free," said another voice and this time Raven saw herself in the other corner of the room, a much calmer self.

"Who are you?" said Raven looking her up and down.

"Knowledge,"

"This is a dream," she said laughing, "Beast Boy, Cyborg and I watched a movie before we went to bed, this is just a dream, or Beast Boy put something weird in the tofu, wouldn't put it past him."

"I thought you didn't believe in dreams," Knowledge said smiling,

Then with a wave of her hand the real Raven fell back onto her pillows and fell asleep.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were already awake by the time Raven drifted in the next morning.

"Raven?" said Beast Boy surprised.

"I thought you just left?" Robin said slightly confused.

"What?" said Raven looking at him and raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, friend Raven, you did just depart only a few seconds ago." Starfire said watching Raven through her green eyes.

"Ok very funny guys who organised this, Beast Boy I presume because it isn't very funny," she said walking over to were they were sitting.

"Nope wasn't Beast Boy, he's still asleep," Cyborg said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe it was you imagining things ok?" she said her voice increasing in it's volume.

"Raven-" Robin began standing up.

"Stop trying to trick me!" her eyes glowed red but then she seemed to relax and she turned around swiftly and glided back to her room.

Raven sat down on her bed, crossed her legs and tried to meditate but her thoughts were everywhere so she decided to just try and figure things out. Last night, that had been a dream, right? That wasn't real, was it?

"Hello, it's a glorious day, isn't it?" said a voice in Raven's ear.

"Star, how did you get in here?" she said gritting her teeth but when she turned around she saw not Starfire her friend but herself, once again. But this self was wearing a red cloak and her hair was put up in a ponytail. Raven flinched and jerked herself away.

"Don't you think it was extremely clever of knowledge to say we should wear different cloaks so no one would get confused which Raven s which?"

"I'm RAVEN," Raven said slowly and angrily.

"Yes but we are part of you!" the girl said laughing and giggling.

Raven blinked at her. She didn't laugh and giggle like that, she certainly didn't giggle.

"Who are you, then?" she said running a hand through her hair and shaking her head.

"Love," the other Raven said with a far-away look in her eyes.

"I didn't even no I had that emotion," Raven said coldly picking up a book and reading it. She was acting quite calm seeing as exact copies of herself were wandering the Teen Titan Block and according to the other Titans one had left the building. She started to read while Love decided to float around…and sing.

"Would you cut that out!" Raven hissed slamming the book, "You'll make everyone think it's me! Can't you just go away!"

Love didn't look upset at all.

"Can I go speak to …" she ended her sentence in a giggle.

Raven eyed her suspiciously and glared at her. She didn't have any special feelings for anyone in this building so why was Love acting like this.

"I hate you," Raven said darkly.

"Not as much as Hate itself I assure you!" Love said laughing and sitting at the end of Ravens bed.

"There's Hate running around as well!" Raven groaned.

"Yep,"

A knock at the door made them both stop talking.

"Hey Rae, the others told me about you fighting. I don't think they meant any harm, so can you come out now?" the voice was obviously Beast Boy's. Raven glanced at the door and made for Love to be quiet but Love was in fits of giggles and going bright red. Raven glanced from the door to love and back again.

"No, no, no! You've got be joking!" Raven hissed at her. She quickly enclosed love in a black force field and shoved her in the cupboard, locking the door afterwards. She then went over to her door and opened it.

"What?" she said coldly.

"Well they err told me to tell you they were sorry."

"Oh really,"

"Yeah, so are you coming for breakfast or what?"

Raven glanced back into her room and then said "I can't, I have something to do,"

"But they said sorry!" Beast Boy said a shocked expression on his face.

"I know but you see I just got something to do," she said biting her lip.

"Oh ok," Beast Boy said smiling. Raven couldn't help smiling back before she closed her door. She then opened her cupboard.

"What did you stuff me in there for, I wanted to see Beast Boy."

"No, you didn't," Raven said flicking a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"But I-"

"No you didn't!" Raven said sitting on her bed and running her hand through her hair.

"So who is this bad guy who managed to free all my emotions."

"I don't know, I don't really mind now I am allowed to experience the world."

"Yes well I do mind," Raven said impatiently.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Raven?" Beast Boy said confused. He had just left Raven; she had wanted to stay in her room.

"What?" replied the Raven know sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"You were in your room, I thought you didn't want breakfast."

"So?"

Robin looked up now, he was curious. Raven also wasn't wearing her normal dark blue cape but a black one and her hood was pulled up even though she was inside.

"You were in your room, you can't move that quickly,"

Raven slammed her book and looked up her eyes glowing red.

"Look greenie, why is it up to you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" she glared at him and Beast Boy was taken aback; so was everyone else. Raven had always been ok with Beast Boy, he seemed to be her closest friend but here she was yelling at him for no real reason.

"Don't call me greenie," hissed Beast Boy.

"Why not? What you going to do?" Raven said raising her eyebrows even though under her hood they couldn't see this. Beast Boy glared at her but a hand on his shoulder told him it wasn't worth it. He turned around expecting to see Robin or Cyborg but when he moved his head he saw them both on the sofa and Starfire was with them. Behind him was . . . Raven.

"Sorry," she said her face looking worried. Beast Boy looked from her back to the one on the sofa and then back to her.

"What the blazes!" he said.

Raven stepped past him and spoke to the girl on the sofa.

"Room! Now!"

"Who are you-?" the other Raven began but she was enclosed in a dark force field and thrown across the room.

"Room!" she yelled and the other Raven got up and walked into the room.

"Ok what is going on?" Robin said looking at Raven, her cloak a dark navy.

"It's hard to explain but first I just want to say sorry for anything she said."

Beast boy looked away.

"I'm in big trouble," Raven said looking at the floor.

**Hope you liked? Please Read and Review. **


	2. Cahpter 2: Talking it over

Heya! I only mention anonymous readers in the next chapters I email the ones who have accounts. Thanks for the reviews!

**Pink Princess – Hehe I glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! **

"Ok so let me get this straight, your emotions have been turned into real people and are basically running around creating chaos." Robin said scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah," Raven said.

"Which emotions have you got in your room?" Cyborg said watching Raven carefully.

"Love and Hate," Raven said, shrugging.

"Bad combination," Beast Boy said, the fun in his voice still hadn't come back.

"Yeah well . . . " Raven said looking down at the floor.

She still couldn't believe that her love emotion had giggled when Beast Boy had knocked at the door and she still couldn't look at Beast Boy straight in the eye. She didn't know why, maybe she was getting a fever again.

"So what other emotions have you seen?" Cyborg asked tapping his foot on the ground.

"Fear and Knowledge."

"So that's four," Robin said pacing up and down the living room.

"You have fear as an emotion?" Beast Boy said, the grin coming back across his face.

Raven looked up.

"Don't push it!" she said, sternly but then she grinned too.

"I think we need to somehow put them all in one place," Robin said nodding.

"Nah, you don't say!" Beast Boy said, sarcastically.

"Let's say . . . put them all in the gym. It's very big in there and –"

"No," said Raven waving her hands in front of her, she didn't want any of her emotions to start saying weird things like Love had done this morning or how Hate has insulted Beast Boy, "I'll keep them in my room,"

"Ok," Robin said, shrugging.

Just then they heard someone open the door and enter the living room. Her cloak was a colour … a colour you could not describe. It seemed to be any colour but no colour all at the same time. She sat down on the sofa, everyone staring at her. It was obviously one of Raven's emotions for it looked just like her.

"Hello," she said, smiling at everyone staring at her.

"Which one are you, man?" Beast Boy said, still confused at seeing two Ravens' in the same room.

"Knowledge," she said, nodding in a way that said how do you do?

"It is weird seeing, our friend twice in the same room," Starfire said, sweetly.

"Isn't it," Robin replied, he kept flicking his gaze from one of the Ravens' to the other.

"You are wondering who has let this dreadful thing happen to Raven?" Knowledge said.

"Yes, I was just thinking that," said Raven folding her arms.

"Well I am Knowledge but I am just the Knowledge of Raven I do not know everything but I know you have never met this person before. I know that this person is trying to use Raven's emotions to split the Teen Titians up which we mustn't let her do. This person is a female, yes, but she has lots of followers."

Starfire gasped and gripped Raven's hand. Raven looked down at her hand, rolled her eyes and looked back up to Knowledge.

"How to capture the emotions back?" Raven said trying to make the sentence make sense.

"You have to beat them, some will not challenge you, for instance I will not resistance returning to you but others will."

"But how on earth am I going to beat them?" Raven said. She was full of every emotion these emotions were only full on one so they could focus on it.

"Well," Knowledge had to think for a bit so she could put it into words, "Imagine Hate isn't going to come quietly which I don't think she will, then you would have to have Hate rise up in you, you have to Hate her so much that she will be overwhelmed."

"How many emotions are there?" Robin asked sitting down.

"Well, Love, Hate, Fear, Stupidity, Anger, Happiness, Sadness, Braveness and Knowledge."

"They have pairs don' they?" said Cyborg looking up.

Knowledge looked at him and then nodded, "Except Anger,"

"You could have calmness?" Beast Boy suggested.

"No, that emotion hasn't been released and it's a good thing to, Calmness is so irritating to get on with you feel like you want to throw something at her," Knowledge said laughing.

"So we need to find all the rest of the Raven's we have three, six more to get." Robin said, "Raven you stay here and keep the ones in your room under control, Beast Boy stay in the Tower too see if any just happen to walk in or the alarm goes off and Starfire, Cyborg and I will explore the city."

Raven shrugged and ran quickly to her room. Opening the door slowly she saw Love and Hate quarrelling. She couldn't believe no one had heard it, Beast Boy turned around when he heard all the yells. Raven grinned at him and rolled her eyes and Beast Boy shrugged and turned back to the television. Beast Boy stared at the blank static screen and then he heard the door of the Tower slam and another Raven walked up. Beast Boy turned and managed to duck just in time to see a table fly at his head.

"BEAST BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" he heard a voice scream and looking up he saw a Raven with a dark scarlet cloak hanging from her shoulders.

Raven ran out of her room with three of the other Ravens behind her. She turned around quickly, "All back inside!" she screamed and they all ran into her room. Hate even looked quite scared at how this new Raven was behaving. She screamed and threw a black force field into Beast Boy. He changed into a cheetah so he could run away but he was slightly to slow the sofa rose and crashed into the wall.

"Ow!" Beast Boy said, sarcastically. He had turned himself into a mouse so the sofa could not hit him and he had scurried over to Raven's side. She looked down on him worried but before she could ask if he was all right the other Raven had turned her attention onto Raven. She threw Raven across the room and into the wall; it cracked slightly but Raven got to her feat, quickly and saw Beast Boy had turned himself into a Gorilla and was charging at the other Raven. Raven conjured up a black force field and at the same time the Gorilla and Raven's force field had hit the girl and she was blasted into the door.

Raven flinched and her she put a hand to the back of her head, a lump had appeared and it hurt.

"Do you think she's unconscious?" Beast Boy said.

"No," hissed the girl on the floor and using her final piece of energy she picked up Beast Boy in a black orb and threw him into the wall.

**Hope u liked the second chapter! R & R please! **


End file.
